Ladies Aid Society
by Farfisa68
Summary: A tale of two cougars, facing mid life crisis, jokingly fantasize about building a time machine to meet their two favorite Monkees. What if fantasy becomes reality? In the never trust anyone over 30 world of 1967, how would The Monkees feel about older women? Would Peter and Davy be receptive to amorous advances made by a couple of cougars?
1. Chapter 1

**A huge thank you to ****seaecho**** for her enthusiasm and encouragement! **

**Disclaimer: Just a bit obvious that this is my first FanFic. Please let me know what you think so I can improve my writing skills. I don't own the Monkees. I don't own the rights to the Monkees. I don't even own the rights to the wrongs of the Monkees LOL I own some of their CDs, DVDs, MP3s and a few treasured original albums, but that's it.**

It started out so innocently. Maggie Ledbetter had given herself The Monkees Season 1 and Season 2 DVD box sets for Christmas. Strange that she was just now getting around to buying the DVDs. Perhaps she had held off in fear that The Monkees might suffer the same fate as other beloved shows from her childhood like H.R. Puffnstuf or The Banana Splits.

The Banana Splits was sadly rather dated, but H.R. Puffnstuf was just downright awful! Maggie and her ex-husband had cringed the whole time they watched it. The atrociousness of the show was one of the few things they had agreed upon-ever. Only Witchiepoo was still the least bit entertaining part of H.R. Puffnstuf thanks to the talented character actress Billie Hayes.

So with that experience under her belt, Maggie had been somewhat hesitant about watching The Monkees after all these years. The Monkees music had held up and held up quite well at that. She had downloaded most of their songs to her iPod. She enjoyed singing along. Their songs always cheered her like a dose of musical valium when she was feeling blue.

She enjoyed re-discovering some of the later tunes she didn't like much as a kid such as "Can You Dig It" and "Listen to the Band". She was discovering ones she didn't really know at all which were pretty much everything on "Instant Replay" and "Changes".

Maggie had called her friend Stella Hickman to come over and watch a few episodes with her. Maggie knew that Stella had also grown up with The Monkees and was eager to see the show after all these years.

Stella was a vet tech at the animal hospital where Maggie used to take her beloved cat, Mr. Rogers, before he finally passed away at age 18. Maggie always enjoyed talking with Stella at the clinic. They'd made small talk and gradually gotten to know each other over the years. They had become best friends in recent years.

Maggie and Stella were about the same age. Both were in their mid 40s and shared many common interests. They liked the same types of movies and books which tended to be chick flick and historical drama type stuff. Their sense of humor was also similar. They always had fun no matter what they were doing or where they were.

Their friendship had blossomed and endured many of life's lessons. They'd both been through rather messy divorces. Both had been single mothers raising kids. Recently they had to face empty nest syndrome and had made a pact to get out and try things they never dared to do before.

Using their new found freedom with kids off at college they embarked on new adventures such as belly dancing, sky diving and surfing lessons. They were successful at the first two, but surfing…. well not so much. They had nearly drowned. But at least they had tried! They were both rediscovering what it meant to be single adult women who were no longer just someone's wife or mother.

It was finally Saturday. Stella was coming over at noon for their Monkees Marathon. They had planned to watch as many episodes as they could stand, not knowing if they would enjoy them or not. They didn't want to set their expectations too high for fear of disappointment. If the show did not live up to their fond childhood memories, Stella and Maggie would take their usual approach at combating disappointment: laughing and joking about it with wine glasses raised.

It was 11:58am. Maggie heard Stella pull in the drive way and opened the door as Stella walked up. "Punctual as usual", Maggie said as she hugged her best friend. Stella was a classic beauty. Light blonde hair about shoulder length, a heart shaped face with blue green eyes, fair skin, about 5'5". Stella had an hourglass figure, but tended to gain weight which made her a little bottom heavy if she wasn't careful.

Maggie on the other hand was tall and larger framed. She was 5'9" with broad shoulders. Guys would consider her stacked, but in Maggie's opinion what guys admired most, she though of a hindrance. Large breasts were darn heavy to carry around and made buying button down blouses or even comfortable bras a dream rather than a reality. She had long legs and slender hips.

Maggie wished her waist was a small as Stella's. She envied Stella's timeless classic beauty. Guys just flocked to Stella. They couldn't help it. Like moths to a flame. Stella didn't have to offer much encouragement. It just happened.

Maggie could be described as strikingly attractive. She had light auburn hair which she wore in angular bob which came just below her chin. She had cat like green eyes with long full lashes and porcelain skin that burned and freckled easily in the sun. She spent a small fortune on sunscreen.

Guys didn't flock to Maggie like they did Stella. She somehow did not emit the feminine mystique appeal that appealed to the opposite sex like Stella did. However, she got along really well with guys. They respected her for her down to earth sensibility and for not being a sissy. Therefore she had lots of guy friends, but not many boyfriends.

Despite painful divorces, childbirth and other stresses in their lives, both Stella and Maggie took good care of themselves. Maggie practiced yoga to stay fit and Stella rode horses to stay active. They looked to be in their mid 30s instead of being 45 and 44 respectively.

Stella returned Maggie's hug and said "Ohhh, something smells yummy. What's for lunch?"

"I made carrot ginger soup and chef's salad with no avocados just for you" Maggie proudly replied glad that she had remembered not to put avocados in this time. Avocados made Stella break out in a rash. "Do you want wine with lunch or should we wait and start on the wine when we watch the Monkees?"

"Wine with lunch is fine with me. Maybe we should loosen up just in case our Monkees Marathon turns out to be a total bust!" Stella said lightheartedly.

Over lunch they discussed how the Monkees had been such an integral part of their childhood and their introduction to boys. Davy Jones was Stella's first love.

Maggie admitted she had had a huge crush on Davy Jones too. The Monkees had shaped their ideal of how boys should look and act and both had been disappointed that no guy had ever quite measured up since.

Maggie and Stella were in total agreement that Davy was simply beautiful. He was charming. He was funny. He was perfect. The other Monkees were cute too of course. As a kid Maggie had thought both Peter Tork and Micky Dolenz were really funny. She learned sarcasm from watching Mike Nesmith.

Stella, being very like minded with Maggie, agreed that the four of them each contributed their own special ingredient to the show which made it special. At least that's how she was _remembering _it.

After lunch Maggie and Stella sat down to watch Disc 1 Season 1. Maggie placed a bottle of pinot grigio in the ice bucket on the coffee table to minimize getting up for refills. "Ready?" Maggie asked.

Stella took a deep breath and said "Oh I hope this lives up to our expectations!" holding her hands up showing fingers crossed. Maggie crossed the fingers on her left hand and pressed play on the DVD player with her right.

After watching "Royal Flush", Stella squealed, "Davy looked so damn cute in the swashbuckling romp!" Maggie smiled and nodded in total agreement. The both rattled on a bit about how dreamy he was in the billowy white shirt and tight breeches. Both let out a few sighs. .

"That episode was pretty good. Shall we bravely watch another?" Maggie asked.

Stella said she was up for another one so they watched "Monkee See, Monkee Die". When it was over Stella said " WOW!" When I was young I never noticed just how _tight_ their gray pants were! I am watching this with a whole new _perspective _than when I was 10!"

"Yeah, me too!" Maggie giggled immaturely. "The way Davy's gets twinkling stars in his eyes when he meets girls absolutely cracks me up!"

They ended up watching all of Disc 1 and Disc 2 and replayed the romps feature on both discs. "The romps are just plain hilarious. I love it when in "This Just Doesn't Seem To Be My Day" the sign Peter puts out when he is digging the holes goes from "Danger Hole Started" to "Watch Out Half a Hole" then finally "Caution Whole Hole!" Stella laughed.

Maggie added "Or when they all fall over backwards in the sand after trying to blow the bugle in "All the Kings Horses" in "Don't Look a Gift Horse in the Mouth". Those little details just make the show!"

Despite thoroughly enjoying their Monkees Marathon, after eight hours nonstop both Stella and Maggie were ready to call it a night. Obviously having enjoyed watching the show, Stella said "Let's plan on another marathon next Saturday? I'll bring lunch over to your place at noon, okay?"

"I am up for that! I promise I won't cheat and watch ahead this week either!"


	2. Chapter 2

Stella arrived the following Saturday at twelve o'clock sharp. She was toting a warm casserole dish full of gluten free lasagna and a bowl of mixed green salad. Maggie had discovered later in life that gluten had been the cause of her adult acne for more years than she cared to count. Food allergies were yet another thing Maggie and Stella had in common which further strengthened their bond.

Over lunch Maggie told Stella she had been preoccupied the whole week and she had a confession. "When I was a young girl I only had eyes for Davy Jones. I always thought they were all cute and funny, but…." she trailed off.

"Don't leave me hanging like that, BUT what?" Stella demanded.

"Don't laugh, but I think I Peter Tork may be my new favorite Monkee! I can't believe I never noticed him before like I have _now_". Maggie went on to explain her Peter epiphany. It had kind of snuck up on her all of a sudden like she'd been hit over the head like a cartoon character getting hit on the head by an anvil.

She loved how his face transformed and practically radiated sunshine when he smiled that dimpled smile. That right dimple was simply too much! She thought the way he dipped his head forward then flipped his hair back to get his bangs out of his eyes was simply too cute.

She found it incredibly sexy when Peter stuck his tongue between his lips just a little while he concentrated playing bass or keyboards. But not as nearly as sexy as the way he swung his hips back and forth, shaking his butt in musical numbers such as "(I'm Not Your) Steppin' Stone" from "The Spy Who Came in From the Cool" or how he rocked back and forth playing bass in the tree in the faster organ enhanced groovier version of "I Wanna Be Free" from the pilot episode. And she just wanted to reach out through the TV screen and squeeze his luscious rounded derriere which delightfully filled out those gray band pants!

Stella didn't seem as surprised by Maggie's revelation as Maggie had thought she would. In fact Stella said "I noticed those things myself, but I don't think I am ready to put Peter as my number one and Davy as my number two just yet". Stella was serious when she said Davy Jones was her very first love. Steadfast and loyal. That was Stella.

They finished lunch and poured some wine. Maggie qued up "One Man Shy a/k/a Peter and the Debutante" which was the first episode on Disc 3.

While watching the episode, Maggie was moved by the way Peter lovingly gazed at Valerie Cartwright's portrait and smiled so sweetly and innocently. She also noticed for the first time the mole on his upper lip. Her heart actually hurt when Peter confessed to Valerie that he took her portrait because it must have taken so much out of him to say that out loud to her. Maggie sighed a breath of relief and relaxed when Valerie told Peter he could return the portrait at the party.

She just about melted when Peter and Valerie kissed at the end of "I'm A Believer." She thought to herself, for somebody who was so shy and awkward, _it looked like Peter was no slouch in the kissing department_. Too bad the kissing scene was too short! She liked the way Peter stuck up for himself and told Valerie "You decide" between Ronnie and himself just before the "You Just May Be the One" romp. He was assertive, but not arrogant. Assertiveness was an attractive quality. Arrogance was a huge turn off.

After they finished watching the episode, Maggie and Stella looked at each other and both said in exaggerated unison: "BIG PETER?" Micky had called Peter "Big Peter" _**twice:**_ once when Peter was sitting on the steps staring at Valerie's portrait and again when they were playing "Spin the Bottle"

Stella said rather breathlessly "You know when a guy's friends call him _**that**_ it means he's sporting the largest package of them all and they bestow that nickname as a badge of honor." Maggie made an ummmmm hmmmm sound as she drifted off into a little daydream pondering the implications of Big Peter. Stella snapped her fingers in front of Maggie to snap her back to reality.

Maggie had too many thoughts racing around in her head and she was trying to process them all at once. Finally she sighed. "Poor Peter. If he took his one crush to a cub scout meeting, received threatening Valentines and can't talk to girls, then he probably had no experience with girls before Valerie."

Stella responded, "Well it looks like Valerie telling him she liked him just the way he is was enough to give him some much needed confidence. Peter was then able to beat that pompous ass Ronnie at boxing, arm wrestling and hopscotch and win Valerie's affection" The idea of beating another guy at hopscotch made them both giggle. It was such a Peter thing to do though.

"We never saw Valerie again in any other episode. Even at the end of this one there is no Valerie. Peter is playing "Spin the Bottle", with four other girls. He has turned into a "wolf in sheep's clothing" according to Mike. I'd hate to think the confidence he gained with Valerie would turn him from a sweet, sensitive guy to one of those annoying butt munches who thinks he's God's gift to the women. I hate the mega macho type. If he's really that BIG, it would be a crying shame for him to turn into one of those guys" Maggie said.

Stella considered another angle. "Do you think Peter was still a virgin? Maybe things didn't go well with Valerie after all is why she wasn't seen again? Maybe he doesn't know what to do with that "blessed gift" of his after all. Maybe he scared her off?" Stella questioned.

Maggie reverted back to her little daydream again. Finally she surfaced without Stella having to snap her fingers this time. She said "If only I had a time machine I would go back and tutor Peter how to make love to satisfy a woman and be a generous and patient lover. Just because a guy has a huge cock doesn't mean he knows how to fully use it except maybe for his own gratification. Peter has so much potential! He's shy, sweet and naturally sexy. I'd hate for him to become one of those guy's who cops a total asshole entitlement attitude just because he has a large penis."

Stella replied, "If only we had a time machine you could go have your way with Peter and I would have my way with Davy!"

Maggie laughed at Stella's wishful thinking. Never for a moment did it cross her mind that Stella's wishful thinking could ever be more than a mere fantasy.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Sorry it has taken me so long to post another chapter! Hubby had pneumonia, my son had the flu, I had a milder combo of the two. Everyone is thankfully finally on the mend so hopefully I can get this story moving again. Thanks for your patience. Please review and let me know what you think!_

* * *

A few weeks later Stella invited Maggie over to her house one Friday after work. Stella had said she had a surprise that Maggie just had to see to believe. As soon as Maggie arrived Stella grabbed her arm and pulled her into the dining room. There on the dining room table was a set of blue prints.

"What are those?" Maggie asked leaning over the plans to get a closer look, but still not quite comprehending what they were. "Are you planning on doing some remodeling?"

Stella laughed a nervous laugh. "Actually those plans are for our mid life crisis! They are blue prints to build our own time machine!"

Maggie blinked then blinked again. Stella couldn't be serious! That was the most ridiculous idea _ever_!

Ridiculous or not, Stella had gotten the idea after watching "One Man Shy" when both of them had wistfully sighed about what they would do if only they a time machine. Up one night when she couldn't sleep, Stella started Googling "time machines".

She had found quite a bit of information on the net. She had emailed a couple of guys at MIT who _swore_ that they had successfully built a working model as part of their graduate thesis. Finally she decided "oh what the hell" and bought the blueprints, the assembly directions and the instruction manual from a guy named Carl Albee who she envisioned as a real life Sheldon Cooper from The Big Bang Theory.

Maggie was still gawking at the blueprints when Stella urged her to go look in the garage. I think we can have this thing built in just a couple of weekends" Stella said, pointing to the various tiles and panels and other odds and ends that looked like stuff from a NASA surplus store.

Still looking like a deer in the headlights, Maggie was shaking her head back and forth in disbelief. "And I thought you were nuts for suggesting we try surfing! You have gone totally bonkers this time!" Maggie said only half jokingly.

Stella put her arm around her friend as she said "You and I both know what effect watching The Monkees has had on us. I still have the hots for Davy and you have your new hots for Peter. What _if_ we had a time machine to go back and try do something about satisfying those hots?"

Maggie took a deep breath and finally said "That's the craziest and I mean _craziest_ idea you've ever had. We are talking way crazier than any caper Lucy and Ethel ever dreamed up. This might be up there with Thelma and Louise in just plain fucking crazy!"

She paused for a moment before she added sheepishly, "But of course it would be fun to try, wouldn't it?" Maggie wanted to shoot herself for caving in. Usually she was the voice of sanity between the two of them. But _if _this crazy idea actually could work…it was the chance of a lifetime. Damn it! How could she _not_ be on board with it?

Stella led Maggie back in to the house and they started hashing out logistics for "Operation Monkee Time". Stella all ready had most of the materials except for the computer processor which they could order off the internet according to the Sheldonesque grad student at MIT. At this stage it was merely a case of some assembly required.

They started a "to do" list. They needed to thoroughly research the time period more thoroughly so they could fully immerse themselves in the culture and blend suggested they look up the Billboard Top 100 for 1966 and 1967 to get more familiar with the music than they all ready were. They also researched what other TV programs were popular at the time besides The Monkees.

They researched hairstyles, make up and fashion from that period as well. Neither thought they'd look good with funky frosted blue eye shadow and thick exaggerated eye liner like ballerina, Natasha Pavolova, in "Card Carrying Red Shoes".' Nor did they kid themselves into thinking they could pull off the nubile look of Vanessa Russell from the pilot.

"Monkee Mother" Millie Rudnick was actually closer to their own age, but they didn't want to come across as matronly like Millie. Their goal was to have sex with a Monkee, not kiss Monkee booboos like Millie. They needed to find a delicate balance to look their absolute best. They didn't want to come across as desperate cougars trying too hard or as cartoon versions of themselves playing dress up a la 1967. Alluring, approachable and totally irresistible was the look they were after.

They planned to work on the time machine on the next couple of Friday evenings and then go hit the vintage clothing shops on Saturdays. If they had energy to spare they planned to watch a few more episodes here and there in between building and shopping.

The following Saturday found a half built time machine in Stella's garage. The computer processor and mother board were on order and were scheduled to arrive the following week.

Maggie picked Stella up at 9am for a quick breakfast in one of the funky café's in the avante guard area of town known as the Point. This once quaint turn of the century neighborhood had become an enclave known for its edgy artistic anything goes attitude. The place had a vibe all its own and a cast of characters that made it ideal for people watching. You might see skinheads, Rastafarians, modern day and original hippies, or people who wanted to be Greasers or Betty Page.

After breakfast they hit "Avalon Vintage Clothiers". Finding cute vintage outfits was not difficult for Stella. Right off she found a cute cardigan big bold 1960s type flowers blue, purple, white and just a hint of orange with and white shell to match. A pair of blue capris and some white flats and she had her first outfit.

Maggie tried on several things, but her height was proving problematic to fit into any of the adorable vintage items. About to give up all hope, she finally found a red orange paisley cardigan in shades dark avocado, gold, black and rust. She found a shell which was the same red orange and had an empire waist. Just under the bust the stitching changed to a thicker vertical design.

Maggie tried the cardigan set on and was pleased with watch she saw. The colors were flattering with her hair and skin tone. The vertical stitching and empire waist favorably accented her chest and created a slimming waist line. "Ok, this is a keeper" Maggie said excitedly. Stella nodded her approval. "Maybe I can find a modern pair of black boot cut jeans to go with it", Maggie said as they made their purchases

Next up was the psychedelic thrift shop know as The Lime Tree. It had vintage, but also carried some new clothing as well including fetish wear they were to discover. Stella and Maggie had to laugh at some of the outlandish outfits on the mannequins. "They certainly have an outifit for every occasion" Maggie said while rolling her eyes. This startred an impromptu game of name the occasion for the outfit.

Maggie held up a gossamer black spider web number. Stella guessed, "What to wear to join a witch's coven?" It was something that would look good only on Stevie Nicks.

Stella held up an aqua blue mini dress with long flowing New Romantic sleeves and an asymmetric snap collar. "Don't laugh, but I think I actually wore that to see Duran Duran in 1984!" Maggie quipped. "Just needs a double wrap belt." Stella laughed despite being told not to. She just couldn't help it. She enjoyed Maggie's sense of humor. Sometimes she was just funny without really even trying.

Maggie held up what was clearly a bondage outfit. Stella studied it for a moment and said "I don't even know what part of the body that goes on. Is it a belt or top? But for a first date with the Marquis de Sade it would be perfect, wouldn't it?"

They joked about how the store seemed to carry more Halloween costumes than vintage clothing. Everyday was kind of Halloween down at the Point! Stella found an adorable Pucchi swirl type print sheath style dress in various shades of blue, white, yellow and green. Any shade of blue with Stella's blonde hair and blue green eyes was a winner on her. Again, Maggie saw lots of petite stuff which didn't have a prayer of fitting her. This put her in an ever increasing foul mood.

She was about to give up when she saw a hot pink, orange, yellow and lime green fabric peaking out from the dress rack. It was a swirling, but not quite paisley print flowing robe like Mrs. Roper used to wear on "Three's Company". She held it up and stretched the hem out width wise to examine it. There were several miles of fabric which was plenty to make into either a dress or capris pants or maybe both. The fabric was totally groovy so she decided to buy it. They made their purchases and headed back to Stella's.

"Well not a full weekend wardrobe, but it's a start" said Stella happily as they got in the car.

"Easy for you to say. Nothing like trying to find a size 12 tall in a sea of size 2 petites to really undermine your confidence. I felt like the Incredible Hulk trying on some of that stuff!" Maggie said sounding dejected.

Stella thoughtfully suggested "Why don't you look at some fabric stores or online to see if you could get some 1960s retro inspired material and have some custom stuff made? Maggie decided maybe that was perhaps the best route instead of trying to buy all vintage to wear,

Maggie did a lot of internet surfing and purchased several patterns and yards of fabric online which she took to a tailor. She was starting to feel better about having clothes that were going to fit and flatter.

Stella rounded out her wardrobe unexpectedly by raiding Maggie's pack rat mother's closet. Most of the stuff was too small to fit Maggie who got her height from her Dad. Maggie did find a simple sleeveless pastel light green fine gauge sweater. It matched the fabric of the caftan she purchased from the vintage store which she was having made into a pair of capris pants. Both were able to score some fabulous 1960s Lucite jewelry to complete their new outfits.

Maggie had been agonizing about what they were going to do for cash IF they arrived safely in 1967. She was ecstatic to find some vintage "in case of emergency" cash that her mother had squirreled away in the lining of an old purse they found. There was fifty dollars in fives, tens and twenties and all the bills were printed before 1967! Maggie took this as a good omen. She would feel even better if they could come up with more mad money as a safety net since their credit cards would certainly not work in the past.

On Sunday they worked all day on the time machine as the computer components had arrived earlier that week. As they assembled the beast which they had nicked named "Sheldon's Folly" they discussed what loose ends they needed to tie up to get ready to launch.

Maggie suggested "Why don't we try those herbal anti cellulite wraps, get an anti-aging facial and of course we must get hair cuts, manicures and pedicures."

"I am willing to try the anti cellulite wraps. My thighs need all the help they can get!" Stella replied.

It was decided they needed to buy some sexy new bras and panties to go with all their "new" clothes. "Bras are one vintage item I am willing not to have be the least authentic", Stella shuddered remembering her mother's foundation garments from when she was a kid, "Those things were more like concrete fortresses than bras! No wonder the hippie chicks burned theirs!"

They also solved the problem of vintage swimsuits which were extremely rare by shopping on line. Several companies offered retro inspired swim separates and some one piece styles.

Once all purchases were made they had a "dress rehearsal" two weeks later and signed off on each others hair, makeup and wardrobe. Willing to take a risk on wearing modern bras, they decided putting toiletries into travel containers might be best to avoid any chance of being caught with items not from the time period.

In their dress rehearsal garb, they took photographs of themselves to make proper identification. Using their current driver's licenses would do more harm than good should they have to show proof of id. Stella found images of California licenses from the 1960s on the internet. She created reasonable facsimile for each of them using Photoshop software and a cheap laminating machine she bought at Costco.

The need for more cash that didn't have large off set pictures of Washington, Lincoln, Jackson and Hamilton and modern watermarks was still an issue. Maggie and Stella only halfway joked about taking up counterfeiting. The B-52's song "Legal Tender" bounced through Maggie's brain, but was interrupted by an idea which suddenly popped in her head. Why had she not thought of it before?

Her ex-husband had been in search a hurry to drain their bank account when he ran off, the moron had forgotten to take his prized coin collection. She had received it as part of the divorce settlement. After the divorce, Maggie had received help from family, including Ted's, and friends to get back up on her feet. She had never really considered that the coins might be of any use or value until now so they had been on a shelf in the closet. Maggie shuddered. Oh dear! She was taking after her mother forgetting money in the closet. Some internet research revealed that some of the coins might be worth something even in 1967. They could try to pawn a few coins to get some cash. Pawning her ex's precious coin collection to finance her mid life crisis would be sweet revenge indeed!

As launch date approached, Stella's anxious nature started to surface. Stella could agonize and worry with the best of them. They reversed roles. Stella now felt the whole idea was just crazy and that they should abort the launch.

Maggie, who had been the skeptical one in the beginning, was actually really getting excited that they were actually going through with this crazy scheme! Launch date was scheduled for a week from Saturday. They discussed their plan of attack upon arrival.

They had looked at calendars and weather on the internet for Malibu and decided late April was a good time of year for their adventure. "It will be warm enough to enjoy the beach some, but not scorching like the summer would wreck hair and cause makeup to slide off like melted butter, said Maggie.

"Yes, it might be cool at night on the beach, but a Monkee and a beach blanket would take care of that problem!" replied Stella.

Maggie arrived at Stella's house on Saturday packed and ready to go. Stella was a nervous wreck as she tweaked a few bolts here and there on the time machine. Maggie reminded Stella to make sure she packed her anti anxiety medication and continued going through the checklist: 1) clothes 2) shoes 3) swimsuits 4) beach hats 5) medications/birth control 6) sunscreen 7) make up 8) hair styling products and equipment 9) Astroglide just in case (maybe items 1 and 9 should be reversed Maggie mused) 10) rare coins and vintage cash 11) California drivers licenses, etc.

The checklist was double and triple checked. They dressed and were ready for launch. They loaded their suitcases into "Sheldon's Folly". Stella programmed "Permar Golf Course, Rose Avenue, Santa Monica, California, April 21, 1967, 7:30 am PST using the directions for programming a destination per the instruction manual.

She made sure the "No radar detection" feature was employed as Carl at MIT had said that the time machine should be totally invisible and undetectable in airspace if that feature were enabled. Bracing themselves they took a deep breath and looked at each other. "Ready?" Stella asked. Maggie nodded, held up fingers crossed on both hands and Stella pushed the "Launch" button.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maggie was expecting the time machine to make some motion like an elevator does when it begins its ascent, but it felt like nothing was happening. Stella was so anxious she couldn't speak. She poked Maggie in the arm and pointed at the digital screen next to the controls. The months and dates were cycling backwards over and over and the numbers indicating the year were a blur as the numbers rolled back at lightning speed.

As the numbers sped through the decade of the 1980s, Maggie was pulled backwards and ended up pressed against the back wall of the time machine. Stella did the same eyes wide with excitement or anxiety, Maggie couldn't tell. The pulling and pressure feeling suddenly stopped as quickly as it had begun. Again expecting an elevator like landing, they were both surprised when the digital controls read April 21, 1967 and a bell chimed signally they had arrived at their targeted destination.

Stella peeked out the tiny window on the door. "Well, we are _not_ in my garage anymore, but I don't really see anything except green." Stella said.

"Hopefully that means we landed at the golf course!" Maggie exclaimed. They had programmed the destination as the Permar Golf Course adjacent to the Santa Monica Airport. They figured it would be a fairly inconspicuous place to land a time machine yet be in a safe area where they easily could get ground transportation assistance.

Cautiously they opened the door. There was a group of golfers in the distance, but they couldn't tell anything about whether they were indeed in 1967 by looking at them. Stella used the remote control to put the time machine on "standby" mode to await their return in a few days and locked the door. "Standby" mode kept the time machine invisible and her arm went right through the air when she tried touching the area where she had exited just moments before.

They started walking in the direction where they saw a plane take off. Stella and Maggie cursed their heavy vintage suitcases ,which were the old hard sided type without wheels, the quarter mile from the golf course to the terminal.

They entered the terminal and approached the information desk. Several people they passed looked at them strangely. It dawned on them that they weren't dressed like other women who were wearing suits or dresses and most were wearing gloves and hats. Stella and Maggie were dressed far more casually in their sweaters and capris pants and thus were earning odd looks from passersby.

Stella still seemed pretty shell-shocked that they might perhaps be pulling off this crazy caper so Maggie approached the information desk. "Hello. Can you please tell me where the rental car desk is?" she asked the attendant.

"I can call you a taxi to take you to Avis Rental Car over on Broadway. It's about 3 miles away. You can wait outside under the awning "the attendant replied while pointing toward the double sliding glass doors. "Thank you for your help," Maggie said. The taxi ride was quick and the driver accepted their cash with no problem. They both exchanged looks as if to say "is this really happening." So far so good!

At AVIS rental car, Maggie once again did the talking as Stella still seemed to be teetering on the edge of a panic attack. "Hello. Good morning. We need to rent a car for a few days. Do you happen to have a something sporty- a convertible maybe? The middle aged man behind the desk, Mr. Thompson, replied they could rent a Mustang convertible. He explained the rental terms and that cash payment up front would be required. Maggie handed over the money which he accepted without question.

Maggie's knees wobbled and she accidentally dropped the pen she had been holdin on the floor as she read the date on the agreement: April 21, 1967! This can't be really happening she thought to herself. It must be just an elaborate dream!

While she asked for directions to Malibu, Maggie suggested to Stella that she go take her anxiety medication. When Stella returned, they loaded their suitcases in the trunk and headed out on the Pacific Coast Highway. It was 8:30am. Malibu was just 30 minutes down the road.

They couldn't both help but smile as they passed the "Welcome to Malibu" sign at the edge of the city limits. Once in Malibu, they drove around looking for a pawn shop. They didn't find one, but stopped at a jewelry store they found on the main street. They hoped the owner might buy rare coins or be able to direct them to someone who did.

They rang the bell and the owner, an older gentleman whom they assumed was Mr. Levi of Levi Jewelers, let them in. "Good morning", he said. "How can I help you ladies this fine Friday morning?"

"Good Morning. Do you buy gold coins? I have a few I am interested in selling", Maggie replied giving him her best smile.

"It depends. Show me what you have and I'll see what I can do for you", stated Mr. Levi as he put on his reading glasses. Maggie showed him the five gold coins from her ex's collection. He studied them very carefully turning them over and over a few times. He turned around to retrieve a book from the shelf behind the jewelry counter. He then flipped through it until he found the page he was looking for.

"Well, well, well. These are some beauties you have here. These are all early American coins, some of the very first currency minted after the Revolutionary war. This one is an 1808 Quarter Eagle with the bust facing left. These two are both Early Half Eagles, with small eagle and bust capped to the right. . You've got one from 1795 and one from 1798. These two are Early eagles called Heraldic Eagles with bust capped to the right which were minted in 1797 and 1800. "

"So what does that mean exactly?" Maggie asked as patiently as she could while praying he would offer them enough cash which they desperately needed.

"Well the Heraldic ones are not worth as much as the other three. I will give you seventy five dollars for each of those. The Half eagles are worth quite a bit more. I will give you a hundred for the 1798 one and one hindered and fifty for the one from 1795. I'll give you two hindered and fifty for Quarter Eagle dated 1808."

Maggie mentally calculated the sum in her head and turned back to look at Stella to gauge her reaction. Stella nodded her head in approval. Mr. Levi was actually offering about one hundred and fifty dollars more than they had hoped to get.

Maggie turned back around and told Mr. Levi that she accepted his kind offer. He said he would be gone for just a few minutes. He returned a few minutes later from the back room where he had obviously gotten the money from a safe. He counted out one hundred dollars in tens, another hundred in twenties, and four hundred and fifty in fifty dollar bills.

Mr. Levy said if they found had any more coins they wanted him to take a look at to please stop by and see him anytime. Stella and Maggie thanked Mr. Levi for his time and quickly made their exit while bidding him a good weekend on the way out. They quickly walked down the street back toward the parked rented Mustang. They were practically skipping as they reached the car.

"I can't believe it! That was too easy! Let's divided up the cash later so you aren't carrying that much on you. All right, now to find 1334 Beechwood!", said Stella. "I wished we would have thought to ask Mr. Levi for directions" she added.

"Shouldn't be hard too hard to find. We'll take the Pacific Coast Highway in the opposite direction from how we came in from Santa Monica since we didn't pass it on our way into town."

About two miles down the road, Stella pointed out a little road to the left which looked like it went down to a beach side residential area. They cruised along until they came across Beechwood and turned left again and they started looking for house numbers. Before they could locate the house numbers on the façades of the dwellings, Stella squealed and pointed excitedly, "There! The third on one the left!" She gestured toward where a tricked out red Pontiac GTO with The Monkees painted on the side was parked. Maggie didn't turn in and surprised Stella as she cruised past the Pad.

"What are you doing? Why didn't you pull in?" asked Stella nervously.

"Sorry, I _panicked_!" said Maggie. "I thought I was just dreaming this whole crazy thing, but it suddenly seems to be getting awfully real. I need to get myself together before we go knocking on their door.

Maggie turned the car around. She drove back up on the main road and pulled into the public beach parking lot. She got out of the car and walked out into the sand. She stood there taking deep breaths letting the sound of the rolling ocean waves and the ocean breeze calm her nerves. Stella walked up beside her.

They stood there for about ten minutes doing deep breathing exercises. Maggie bent over and did a Yoga move called the uttanasana bend or forward bend. She reached for her toes and placed them on the ground in front of her feet. She held her head against her knees. This move was really useful for combating anxiety and depression. Stella gave in and imitated Maggie's yoga move hoping that it would further quell her anxiety.

Before they got back in the car, Maggie and Stella went back over their plan about what they would do and say if indeed the Monkees were to open the door of the house they had driven by. A few minutes later they pulled up in front of 1334 Beechwood and parked next to the Monkeemobile.

They quickly fixed the damage to their hair caused by driving with the convertible top down and reapplied their lipstick. They got out of the car and approached the front door. They could hear music coming from inside indicating that the Monkees were in the middle of band practice.

They looked around and noticed the familiar signs from the show. There was a speed limit sign tacked on the wall, a sign that said keep off the grass to their left and a boot nailed to the wall next to the front door with a sign that read "mail drop" above it. Maggie was just about to knock on the door when she paused and put her ear against the door.

"Does that sound like "You Just May Be the One" to you?" She asked Stella.

Stella pressed her ear to the door to listen." It sure does!" She moved back away from the door. She was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Ok give me a minute for a few more of those deep breathing exercises."

Maggie took several deep breaths herself and counted slowly to twenty. "Ok here goes nothing!", she said as she knocked loudly on the door of the Pad.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry it's taken an eternity to post a new chapter. Real life got in the way! Your feedback to let me know how I'm doing is appreciated and encouraged! Thank you! PS. Things should really get ****exciting ****from this point forward :D**

At first none of the four guys living at 1334 North Beechwood heard the knock on their door above the music they were playing. They were in the middle of their song "You Just May Be the One", which kicked off the start of band practice shortly after breakfast. Mike vaguely thought he heard someone at their door, but could not be sure above the beat of the music. Finally as the knock morphed into a louder "bam, bam, bam" which reverberated from their front door across the room to the bandstand, there was no mistaking someone was indeed knocking insistently on the door. Mike signaled his band mates, Davy, Micky and Peter to stop playing their instruments.

Mike was a slender man who topped out at just over six feet, but the green wool hat he always wore and his spare frame made him look even taller. He had intelligent brown eyes, luxurious ebony hair and sideburns and masculine features. He carefully put his beloved blond Gretsch on its stand. He stepped down from the bandstand. His long lean legs swiftly carried him across the length of the Pad, their nickname for the house they rented, in the direction of the persistent knocking at their front door.

He peeked through the peep hole firmly expecting to see the inflamed red face of Mr. Babbitt, their landlord, standing there demanding this months and last months rent. He was immediately relieved when he saw two ladies, a pretty blonde and an attractive redhead, standing on the doorstep.

"Who is it?" shouted Micky, the drummer, from across the pad. Micky was tall and lithe and possessed an unbridled energy, which matched his unbridled curly dark brown hair which he tried in vain to straighten. He had almond shaped brown eyes and a mischievous grin at the ready.

"I dunno", replied Mike, "A couple of groovy looking ladies" he said after he closed the peep hole and reached for the door knob.

Micky and Davy gave each other questioning looks. "_Groovy looking_ _ladies_?" they echoed together and both made haste toward the front door to join Mike at the mention of females at their doorstep.

Peter was a bit annoyed that band practice was interrupted just as they were getting started on the set list for their gig tomorrow night. They sounded a bit off all ready. The last thing they needed was an interruption so he hoped it would be a minor one and remained fixed on the bandstand with his bass on his hip.

Stella was about to break into a nervous sweat waiting to see if a Monkee was really going to answer the door. She nearly swooned, but miraculously kept her knees from buckling, when the door finally swung open and she looked up see the very handsome Mike Nesmith standing in the flesh in front of them. She took a deep breath and managed to say "Hello "with more conviction than she had thought possible given her nervous state.

"Hello. Sorry you won't have any luck selling AVON here. It's just us four bachelors." he stated flatly. His words were tinged with a Texas twang and a bit of annoyance at the interruption which clearly was a waste of everyone's time in his opinion.

Maggie piped up trying hard to sound friendly and not defensive. "Actually we aren't AVON ladies. We are looking for Peter Tork. Does he live here?" she asked flashing her best smile as a peace offering. She could hear the sound of her soprano voice squeak a little bit as her nervousness churned at her like waves in stormy sea triggered by Mike answering the door in a rather taciturn manner.

Mike's demeanor thawed a bit from the smile the redhead had given him, but he could not disguise his surprise or his curiosity. "Uh, yes it is" he tentatively replied. He turned toward the bandstand where Peter was still standing and summoned his band mate," Hey Peter! You have visitors!"

Pleasantly surprised that he had visitors, Peter practically skipped across living room floor still holding his dark red bass guitar, annoyance about the interruption and eagerness for band practice to resume temporarily forgotten.

Maggie felt rather silly asking him "Are you Peter Tork? as Peter joined the group now congregating by the front door. She clearly knew beyond a doubt that the gorgeous sunny blond with warm not quite hazel, but not quite brown eyes and a dazzling dimpled smile on his face was indeed Peter Tork. She presented the question anyway so she wouldn't raise anyone's suspicions.

Peter nodded yes and his head bobbed up and down. The motion caused his silken bangs to fall in his eyes requiring him to dip his head forward then back flipping the hair back in place. This gesture was not lost on Maggie who felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach having eye witnessed his super sexy bang flip up close.

"We are from the Ladies Aid Society" Maggie said trying to remain calm and focused as it suddenly dawned on her she was standing in the presence of all four Monkees and that "Operation Monkee Time" was actually happening. "Ok. It's show time. Keep it together, Mags", she said to herself as she took a deep breath to bring her voice back into normal range.

Stella interjected "Cougar Chapter" with a grin mostly for her own amusement and noted Maggie tried hard not to smirk at her comment as she gently nudged Stella in the ribs to signal her silence.

"I'm Maggie Ledbetter, President" and this is my friend "Stella Hickman, Vice President., "Mr. Tork, you are the winner of our contest for a free trip to the Zoo" she said directing her gaze at Peter, who was just about her height, maybe an inch taller in boots.

"I am?" Peter exclaimed as he bounced up and down with unabashed excitement clutching his bass guitar like a stuffed tiger. He was so excited the fact that he didn't recall entering such a contest didn't faze him at that moment.

"What exactly is the Ladies Aid Society"? Micky asked inquisitively.

Maggie was glad they had rehearsed all possible scenarios and smiled at the four adorable young men before her. "We are a special ladies group that is trying to bridge the gap between hipsters like you and the over 30 generation like us that you don't trust because you think we are all part of the establishment."

Stella continued "We offer contests to try to get to know the younger generation and show that just because we are older doesn't mean we aren't hip and fun and can't be trusted."

"Yeah" says Maggie, "We happen to like Beatles and the Rolling Stones. We don't think it's weird for guys to grow their hair long or anything, in fact we kind of like long hair on guys. We may be older, but we aren't dead either ", she added light heartedly.

Micky and Mike exchanged questioning looks.

"Why didn't you call to tell Peter he had won?" asked Mike skeptically.

"Because he didn't put his telephone number on his contest entry" Stella answered proudly without missing a beat.

Micky whacked Peter playfully on the back of the head mussing his hair, "Aw c'mon Peter. How could you forget to put something important like your phone number?"

Peter looked embarrassed like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"You would be surprised how many people forget to put their phone number. Peter did put his address so we were able to track him down" Maggie offered hoping to help Peter save face while pondering the fact that the zoo contest ruse was playing out better than she and Stella had ever thought possible. She was silently praying that Peter wasn't going to admit that he hadn't entered any contest. Peter did brighten at her comment and smiled appreciately. Maggie couldn't help couldn't help return his sunshine smile with one of her own.

Davy, a diminutive Brit with a larger than life attitude and a matching swagger, rich brown hair cut in a long Edwardian style, and large chocolate brown eyes framed by heavy lush eyebrows, was immediately attracted to Stella's classic beauty. He nudged Micky out of the way so he could stand in front of her. He and Stella stood there gazing at each other with stars in their eyes. Stella was just an inch or so taller than Davy, but that didn't seem to bother either of them.

Maggie thought to herself, "Oh geez, the stars in the eyes stuff is for real?" and mentally groaned so no one would hear her.

Micky and Peter both waved their hands in front of Davy's face trying to break his trance like state. Mike said "There he goes again. He's fallen in love for the first time today and it's only just after 9 o'clock in the morning. This might be a new record."

Davy shrugged off his friends antics and said "What a groovy idea helping the generations better understand each other. That's pretty far out. I was wondering, does Peter get to bring a guest with him?"

Crap thought Maggie, she and Stella really ought to have anticipated a question like this.

Maggie asked if she could speak to Stella outside alone for just a moment while they consulted the Ladies Aid Society handbook for rules about such things. They excused themselves and Mike closed the door behind them. Once outside they discussed the pros and cons of Davy coming along. They decide Davy's charm would overshadow shy Peter and might monopolize their attention. They felt Peter really needed their help and Davy's presence would undermine the confidence they wanted to build in Peter. Stella said she had an idea of how to handle Davy.

When they were done, they knocked on the door and were let back in the pad by Mike. Davy was standing their pensively anticipating Stella's answer. She pulled him to the side and quietly said "Sorry, the rules for this contest didn't specify the winner could bring a guest". Davy looked disappointed upon hearing those words coming from her pretty lips. "How about you and I go out on a date this evening after we bring Peter back from the Zoo?"

The cocky look on Davy's face left no doubt that this idea pleased him even before he said "Ah, I'd like that very much. It's a date then. My name is Davy Jones by the way."

Mike realized he and the other guys had been remiss in introducing themselves to Maggie and Stella. He quickly introduced Micky Dolenz, Peter Tork, Davy Jones and himself, Mike Nesmith. He added "We're a band called The Monkees. We were just practicing for a gig tomorrow night when you knocked on the door". He invited Maggie and Stella to come in and have a seat.

Maggie sat down on the black psychiatrists couch and Peter sat down on the other end after he put his bass guitar away. Mike and Micky each pulled up a chair opposite the couch. She noticed Stella and Davy took seats next to one another on the edge of the bandstand. She half expected them to start making out, but they didn't. They were speaking in hushed tones getting to know one another and making plans for their date.

Mike went into protector mode and asked lots of questions about how long they would be gone and what time they would have Peter back. He reminded Peter that they would postpone band practice until later in the afternoon, but that they had to fit practice in because they had a gig at the Vincent Van Go Go the following night. Peter nodded.

Once Mike was done with his questioning which sounded like a father grilling his daughter's prom date, Micky put in his two cents.

"Ok Pete, remember to look both ways before crossing the street and stay with these nice ladies the whole time. Don't wonder off and don't talk to strangers."

Poor Peter. The tips of his ears started to turn red with embarrassment at Micky's remarks.

"You might think I'm just goofing around here", Micky added looking at Maggie, "but seriously, Peter has a way of getting in to trouble over innocent stuff like fortune cookies and free dance lessons so please keep a close eye on him.

Micky's references to "Monkee Chow Mein" and "Dance, Monkee, Dance" were not lost on Maggie. She looked over at Peter who still looked like he wanted to simply disappear and smiled reassuringly at him. She then turned back to Micky and Mike and promised them they would keep a close eye on Peter and that no harm would come to him while he was in their company. She confirmed they'd have back in time for band practice by 4:30pm.

She looked at her watch and said "We should really get going".

Peter said he would just be a minute and he went off to his room to get his keys and wallet. It was then she got a really good look at Peter as he headed into the downstairs bedroom just off the kitchen.

She wanted to reach out and squeeze his deliciously plump butt cheeks which his tight gray glen plaid pants showcased to perfection. She admired the tufts of light brown chest hair peeking out from the open V neck of his billowy blue shirt. Billowy blue shirt!

It suddenly dawned on her that he was wearing that damn blue cloud print shirt that she and Stella both detested. Peter must have custody of it this week instead of Davy she thought. She was determined that the blue cloud shirt was going to meet its demise by her hands somehow!

Peter returned grinning from ear to ear and proclaimed he was ready. Maggie stood up and made her way over to Peter who was standing near the bottom of the spiral staircase. Stella gave Davy a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered "until we meet again" then made her way over to Maggie and Peter. They turned to the other three Monkees, bid them good bye and headed out the door with Peter following close behind.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" called Micky after them in a comical voice. As Peter closed the door behind him, they could over hear Davy telling Micky and Mike to remind him not to make fun of Peter the next time he answered one of those silly contests.

"Is that your car?" Peter asked gawking appreciatively at the sight of the powerful red Mustang convertible parked outside the pad. "She's a beauty."

"Well actually it's rented, but it's part of the contest. You get to drive it!" said Maggie as she tossed Peter the keys.

"Really? I do? WOW! I never get to drive. Mike never lets me! " he said excitedly.

Peter helped Stella into the back seat where she tied a very 1950's movie starlet white silk oblong scarf over her hair to keep it from blowing with the convertible top down on the highway. Peter then helped Maggie into the front seat and went around the get in on the driver's side.

Peter took a minute to familiarize himself with the location of all the controls, adjusted the mirror and adjusted the seat slightly and then turned on the ignition. The radio was already tuned to his favorite station and he turned up the volume. The Easybeats, "Friday on My Mind" came blaring from the radio.

Peter glanced behind him at Stella and then back to Maggie to make sure they were ready and they nodded that they were. Like a kid on Christmas with a brand new toy he'd yearned for all year long, he flashed them a quick dimpled smile, put the car in gear and sped off toward the highway.


End file.
